Operation: Eyes of Blight
Operation Eyes of Blight is an event released with . The Tenno must defend the Relays from the looming threat of Vay Hek's Balor Fomorians. The event began on Friday, December 19, 2014 and ended at 12 PM EDT on Monday, January 5, 2015 on PC, and began on Tuesday, February 24, 2015 on both the PS4 and Xbox One and ended at 2 PM EST Friday, March 6, 2015. What You'll Need To Do *Fomorian Vessels will intermittently appear in the Solar System as event nodes. These event nodes will be locked until you have the Fomorian Disruptor in your Consumable Inventory. *You will receive a Blueprint from the Lotus for the Fomorian Disruptor. It will require 3,500 Nano Spores, 300 Cryotic and 4 Omega Isotopes to craft. **Omega Isotopes are found on planets where Balor Fomorians are present and can drop from any mission on those planets. They can also be found in the Void. *Once you've built your disruptor, equip it in your Gear Menu to access the Fomorian Sabotage Mission. *Once in the Mission, players must fly to the Fomorian, evading escort patrols and Zeplens scattered amongst the debris. The Balor Fomorian's cannons may also target players, with the Lotus warning you to get out of its line of fire. Players that are hit by the cannon will suffer heavy damage and will be stunned, leaving them vulnerable to the Fomorian's escorts. *Once you’re close enough to the Fomorian you must destroy the 2 Shield Generators at the top of the Fomorian so you can enter the ship. **Players must first damage the Shield Generator's cover to access the Generator. While players can shoot the Generator directly, it is recommended to destroy the 4 fins attached to the Generator, as they are less durable and reduce the overall health of the Shield Generator. **The Shield Generator to the right of the player will always have a Zeplen nearby, so players must avoid getting too close to the Generator. *The Fomorian's internal power core is protected by a magnetic field. Once you get close enough to it, use your Fomorian Disruptor from the Gear menu to disrupt the magnetic field and temporarily expose the power core. Players will have 30 seconds to damage the core as much as possible before the field begins to regenerate. *Once the 30-second window expires, the magnetic field will regenerate. Players will have 30 seconds to fly away from the core and extract. What You Need To Know *Completing a successful Sabotage run will earn you event points, and reduce the global health of the Fomorian. *Your Fomorian Disruptor will be consumed after disrupting the Fomorian Core shields even if one of your teammates uses their own. *Additionally, a credit bonus ranging from to can be rewarded by attaining a mission score of 1,000,000 in a single run. See the Scoring section for more details. **The credit bonus will only be rewarded once per Fomorian. Scoring *Completing the Fomorian Sabotage mode successfully will earn you one Battle Point. **You can only earn a maximum of one Battle Point per Fomorian. Repeating the same Fomorian will not generate additional Battle Points. *Mission score is weighted heavily toward the destruction phase of the power core; there are 16 nodes on the surface of the Fomorian Power Core, and destroying a node will add a 0.25x score multiplier as the timer runs down. ** For instance, players that destroy twelve nodes and have a base score of 50,000 points will score (1 + 0.25 12 nodes) (50,000 points) = 200,000 points. ** Destroying all 16 nodes will result in a 4x score multiplier. *Fomorian missions with a higher level of difficulty will provide greater mission score points. ** To clarify, these are score points that are used for the leaderboards. Source *Leaderboards are available for players that want to compete for the best score during Fomorian Sabotage Missions. Your individual score is determined by the amount of damage dealt to the Fomorian Power Core during a single run. The highest scores can only be achieved by squads with coordinated deployment of Fomorian Disruptors, and efficient attacks on the Power Cores. *Clan Scoring considers the following: **Your score will be based on the most damage dealt to the Fomorian Power Core in a given mission. Clan score is sum of personal best but divided by max clan size for that tier (i.e.: 10 for Ghost Clan, 1000 for Moon). Rewards Clan Scoring: The Top three Clans in each tier will be awarded with Gold, Silver and Bronze Statues. Take down the Fomorian Ships, Tenno! Event Leaderboards - Operation Eyes of Blight Players can check out the Leaderboards for Operation Eyes of Blight here. Leaderboards are updated every 15 minutes for Clans, and every 5 minutes for players. Good luck, and may the best Tenno win! Notes *If 2 or more players are on a team, a warning will display if all team members are not within the vicinity of the power core should a player attempt to use their Disruptor. The Disruptor can be used if all players are within the specified vicinity of the Core. **One Disruptor from each present player will be consumed when a player activates their Disruptor. ** The player can override the warning by attempting to activate the Disruptor again. Relay Status Lore *Success at the end of the Operation yields the following inbox message: Trivia *The name of the event (as well as the involvement of the Balor Fomorians) ties yet again to Celtic Mythology, where Balor, the king of the Fomorians, is said to have a giant eye on the center of his forehead, which caused destruction whenever it was opened. *The Balor Fomorians themselves resemble the mythical Balor himself, in that each Balor Fomorian possesses a high-damage laser weapon that shoot from an eye-shaped recession, akin to Balor's giant eye. *Much of Vay Hek's dialogue during the mission is re-used from the Tethra's Doom event, which chronicled Hek's attempts to rebuild the Fomorian Fleet after Operation Sling-Stone. Media Warframe Operations - FOMORIAN SABOTAGE EXPLAINED Update 15.8 Walkthrough Warframe Operations - EYES OF BLIGHT Part 1 of 2 Mod & Skin pack Warframe Operations - EYES OF BLIGHT Part 2 of 2 Imperator Vandal Warframe A Quick How To Run - Operation Eyes of Blight Update 15.8 es:Operación: Ojos de destrucción de:Operation Im Auge der Zerstörung Category:Event Category:Grineer Category:Update 15 Category:Lore